User blog:Ha-Za/Shayla's New Moon: Chapter 13
'Chapter 13: Flight ' ' ' 'Shayla’s POV ' ' ' Previously on Shayla’s New Moon… '' '' '' ''Alice froze solid, like a marble stature, and then, her lips parted slowly and she whispered in the most dead, shaky and unsure voice that I have never ever heard her speak with before, “Shayla, Bella’s dead.” '' The words that Alice had spoken rang in my ears, not quite comprehending to my mind. But as reality set it, I gasped out loud. My stomach twisted and tightened and my knees felt like they were about to give out. I grabbed the doorframe beside me to steady myself but my hand smashed through it, leaving a hole in the size and shape of my curled fingers. I released my hand from it, making it bigger with splinters jutting out before I spoke but all my words were gibberish. “Wha-what? How-how-how could it, why did it-it-it, when… I mean, how did it happen?” Alice looked close to sobbing. “She jumped off a cliff at La Push. She screamed all the way down. The current was too strong and she was dragged under. Before she jumped, she was talking to herself, saying something about, ‘You wanted me to be human.’ She must have gone crazy.” A strange sound filled the air, like a ripping noise mixed in with rumbles. I was perplexed but I then realised what it was. Me. The sound echoed from my chest as I sobbed. Alice hugged me as she too cried. We stood there for a while until the door burst open. “Have you seen Emmett? I can’t find him anywhere.” Rosalie cut in on our moment of grief when she strode in. She stopped short when she saw us. “Um, what’s going on? Alice? Shayla?” I noticed that she said my name with a lot more difficulty. I looked up from where I held my sister to me. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn’t. Alice patted my shoulder affectionately, before she spoke for me. “Bella’s dead Rosalie, she committed suicide today. I was trying not to see her and I missed this. It’s too late to stop her.” Rosalie’s face lit up for a brief moment before she arranged it into a cold mask, one that displayed her indifference for the situation. “Oh, oh I see. Well that’s good isn’t it? I mean, Edward can come home now right?” I didn’t respond with words. I let a horrific, gruesome snarl burst out from behind my lips as I drew them back to expose my razor-sharp teeth, at her face, and her heartless attitude. She took a step back, a good idea, while I hugged Alice. Sometimes I felt like I should have been the big sister – not her. I gave another threatening growl. Alice’s tone and face matched my disgust at Rosalie’s feelings. “Rosalie! How can you say that?” Alice growled, a furious noise coming from such a tiny girl. “That is the most selfish, most heinous thing I have ever heard you say! Shayla’s right – you really are a bitch sometimes!” Rosalie scowled, yet still looking quite beautiful, before she flipped her hair over her shoulder and stalked out the door. “Whatever,” she called. “But he will come home soon, I’ll see to it.” I stood there as my vision partly clouded over and I saw nothing but rage, white-hot anger. She may have been my sister, but Rosalie was such an idiot sometimes! And she was incredibly selfish too. My fists clenched at my sides and my teeth locked together before I considered ripping her head off. “Shayla.” My head snapped towards Alice’s. “I have to go, to see Charlie. It’ll be too late, but it’s the very least I can do. I’ll need you to tell them what’s going on so, can you –” “No way,” I interrupted. “I am coming too Alice. Bella was almost like a sister to me too, despite the fact that I always felt like killing her. I am coming with you.” She looked unsure as I gave her my best puppy-dog eyes look. “Please Alice,” I begged. “Please Alice, I am begging you. Let me come. I can help.” There was a brief silence. “Well… alright,” she finally said. “We’ll need to get a plane.” “But that’ll only get us to Seattle,” I argued. “I can take the Mercedes if we need to be discreet.” “I don’t think separating is the best idea.” “You got a better idea though Alice? Huh? Seriously, do you?” She shook her head. “No I can’t and I can’t see anything, anything at all. Nothing. Just blurriness. Like a photograph that’s been smudged. I can make out… voices... and places… but when it comes to seeing Bella and Forks… nothing. I have never experienced anything like this before.” Wow, that was unexpected, I swore and started to pace before I began to formulate a plan. After several minutes I turned to Alice to tell her my idea but she saw it coming and cut me off. “That’s a great idea.” “You call the airlines!” I ordered as I ran upstairs to get a few things such as money, ID, passport and licence, both for Alice and I, as all of these items for a ‘just in case’ scenario. I threw them into two separate bags for the each of us, and then, after following Carlisle’s scent, I found the keys to his car in the room he and Esme were staying in. I could hear Alice arranging a flight to Seattle in an extremely fast, snappy human tone to the airline and before long, I heard her call up to me. “Quickly Shayla, there’s no time to waste!” I flew back downstairs and tossed her the keys. “Start her up for me; I just have to do one little thing.” Alice nodded and the next thing I knew, I could hear the soft purring of the Mercedes. Alice must have foreseen what I was about to do. I found a piece of paper and a pen in the downstairs study, and with shaky fingers, I began to write a letter. ''Dear family, '' ''Alice has had a vision of Bella committing suicide. It’ll be too late to stop her, but we are still heading to Forks to see her family and help out. It’s the least we can do for them all. '' ''Don’t worry about us, we’ll be fine. I’m sorry Carlisle, but we had to borrow your car, for it was the only way for us to remain discreet. '' ''We love you all, and will be back soon, '' ''Love, Alice and Shayla, xoxo '' '' '' I folded the note and wrote the names of the rest of my family on top on the folded paper before I sprinted outside. Alice threw open the door for me and moved to the passenger side, as I leapt in. My bag went into the backseat as I planted my foot. I did a burnout to turn around before I took off along the winding mountain road. I took Alice to Anchorage, the closest major city to Denali, and just in the nick of time as she predicted her plane would be boarding in five minutes. After giving me a swift peck, she raced into the airport. I took off as soon as she was out of site, and sped along the roads before I reached the main highway. Seeing as it was getting close to the middle of the day, I had to keep my speed in check as I spied more then one patrol car hanging around on corners, in breakdown lanes, and behind billboards. When I was about halfway there, I received a text from Alice. ''If you want to get there before me, hurry up! – Alice '' '' '' I growled softly but took a hand off the wheel to text back. ''I’m going as fast as I can without getting caught by the coppers. Just hang tight. Do you know if I’ll be there before you or not? – Shay '' '' '' Her reply was almost instantaneous. ''Yes, I’ll beat you by ten minutes, tops. So speed it up girl! – Alice '' '' '' When the way ahead of me cleared as I took the exit that would lead me to Seattle, I planted my foot down on the accelerator, and zipped ahead. As I entered Seattle and checked my rear-vision mirror, I did a double take. God damn it, my eyes were going dark. My lips moved as I almost silently counted back the days I had hunted. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven… Those eleven days, eleven short days, was almost a fortnight. How on earth did I last this long? I was so caught up in the drama everyone else was experiencing because of me; I had paid no mind to my throat. But I couldn’t hunt now. It was too late, I needed to meet Alice. I pushed harder on the pedal and shot forward to weave through the Seattle streets in the busy late afternoon traffic. I kept the windows locked up tight as I pulled up at the airport. I left the car running and it had barely been a minute, when the door to my side opened and Alice poked her head in. “Move over,” she ordered and I meekly obliged, setting me into the passenger seat as Alice readjusted the seat, before peeling away at a strongly illegal speed to be going at in a built up area. “Jesus Christ Alice!” I yelled as we overtook many cars before being hit by another in the opposite lane. Many honked their horns at us. “Slow the fuck down or we’ll get totally busted!” Alice snorted at this but she did slow down a reasonable bit as well. Out of the corner of my eye as I stared ahead out the windscreen at the road, I saw her shoot me a dirty look. “What?!” I snapped at her. “What Alice? I’m just being cautious. If you got caught, how the hell would we get out of it? You tell me how.” Alice didn’t respond but did give a small hiss at my words. I curled my lips back and hissed right back at her. She gave me a curious, yet annoyed look, but didn’t respond in any way other then that. I leant back into my seat, feeling slightly smug at having beaten the little psychic pixie for a change. “This isn’t contest to see who wins, and who loses,” she muttered. “I just want to get there in time and hopefully see her just one last time, before, before…” I held a hand to her shoulder. She was right of course. “Yeah, me two. Just… just floor it Alice okay?” She nodded once, a simple bob of her head, before she planted her foot to the accelerator. The sky darkened as we got closer and closer to our destination. The headlights were switched on, and I moved to the backseat, to the darkness, as Alice kept driving. I lay still for the entire trip from then on, thinking, worrying and fretting. Bella was dead… what did that mean for Edward? Would he come home? Or would he keep hunting Victoria, if he hadn’t already caught her that is. What was my family’s reaction the news that Bella had since passed? Esme and Carlisle would be utterly devastated. Their forth daughter… was dead. Yes, they would be, and probably Emmett as well. Rosalie wouldn’t give a friggen’ damn, I knew that much. And Jasper… I wasn’t too sure about him but I was sure that, for Alice, he too would be upset. Overall, with the exception of one, the family would be destroyed, crushed, shattered… again, whose fault was it? Mine and only mine. Again. It was completely dark by the time we rolled into Forks. When we pulled up outside’s Bella’s, no, now just Charlie’s house, the old red Chevy was gone. Of course. It’ll be near the cliff where Bella jumped off, or, if they had discovered she was… dead, they would be driving it home now. Alice parked the car and we walked across the street. The house was dark, empty and as Alice unlocked the front door, I took a final look around the street, before I followed my sister inside the house. It looked exactly the same as I remembered from my previous trip here, well the outside at least. Inside, old Christmas decorations lay here and there, and obvious Charlie items were around like an unloaded gun, his belt on a hook by the door, as well as his boots that were near the stairwell. I sniffed, smelling the room. Bella’s scent was still fresh, not even a day old. Charlie’s lingered here and there as well. And then Alice paused, with a look of shock on her face. “Go into the kitchen Shayla, now,” she whispered and I did, hiding around the corner. I peeked around the doorframe as Alice stood in the front hall, watching the door. A rumble from outside announced a truck pulling up. I heard several voices, two to be exact. One was male, the other was female. And they were arguing. “It’s not a trick. It’s Carlisle. Take me back!” the female yelled, her voice hysterical but yet oddly familiar. Bella. “She’s alive,” I breathed. “No,” the male voice replied coldly. The owner of this one was unknown to me and I had no clue who it belonged to. I furrowed my brow and snuck a glance at Alice but her back was to me. I shrugged to myself and continued to eavesdrop. “Jake, it’s okay –” Bella tried to argue with this ‘Jake’. “No. Take yourself back Bella.” His voice was sharp, almost like a slap, and I too winched as I heard it. “Look Bella,” Jake stared to explain. “I can’t go back. Treaty or no treaty, that’s my enemy in there.” And that’s when I realised. Jake was really Jacob Black of the Quileute tribe of the La Push reservation. He was a wolf, a werewolf. My jaw clenched as I struggled to contain the growl that was building deep in my chest. “It’s not like that –” Bella replied to that. “I have to tell Sam right away. This changes things. We can’t be caught on their territory.” Damn right they couldn’t! “Jake, it’s not a war!” The door to the truck opened, and someone jumped out, while it was still running. I could guess that it was Jake. “Bye Bella,” he called while he sprinted away. “I really hope you don’t die.” There was a brief silence, before Bella drove back around to the house. Once the headlights were off, it was very dark, at least for her. The porch light was off. The doorknob twisted with a squeak as she slowly opened the door. Her heart was hammering in her chest, rather loudly too. ''Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it! I chanted to myself. I heard her fingers hitting the wall as she searched for the light switch. When I poked my head around to see her, the lights clicked on. And there standing in the hall before my sister, looking like a half-drowned but very much alive rat, was Isabella Swan. Category:Blog posts